


his dream

by ZhenLe



Series: Episode 11 Fluff [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I WROTE MORE FLUFF, M/M, episode 11 was a killer so here's more fluff, fluff forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhenLe/pseuds/ZhenLe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka has found his dream, but he's pretty sure it's never going to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumi/gifts).



> I actually wrote it OTL this is a continuation of found it (archiveofourown.org/works/2297165) (how do you even add links hoW), please read that first for this to make sense ^^ I gifted this to marumi because they were the only one hoping for a sequel and I was more than willing to continue huehuehue  
> Anyways, go me for being the sappiest sap to ever sap. Excuse the sap. Excuse my crappy writing. I just want MakoHaru to be happy OTL IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR

Makoto wakes up warmer than he’s ever been for the past week. He shifts slightly, only to find that he’s wrapped in a pair of arms and held against a toned torso he can feel underneath soft fabric.

His head is pressed against Haruka’s chest, and he can hear the faint thump thump thump of a heartbeat, only to find that his own heart is now an erratic frenzy of thumps.

Makoto wants to stay in Haruka’s arms a little longer, he wants to feel safe and warm for awhile more, but he needs the bathroom urgently. Despite that, it takes almost all his willpower to move. Slowly, as not to wake the raven, he reluctantly detaches himself from the warm embrace and climbs out of bed.

Almost immediately, something grabs his hand and Makoto turns around in shock. He’s met with the sight of a dazed Haruka, tousled hair and everything, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his left hand while his right doesn’t let go of Makoto’s hand.

“Welcome back, Haru” Makoto says, swallowing when his voice cracks at the end.

Haruka gives his hand a squeeze before leading both of them to the bathroom. There, they let go of each others’ hands just to brush their teeth and do their daily business before once again, Makoto finds his hand in Haruka’s as he’s led back to the bedroom.

They sit on the bed again, silently, and Makoto isn’t sure how to start. After the argument he hadn’t contacted Haruka at all, scared and hurt. He had moped around in Haruka’s empty house for the past few days, mourning and waiting for his best friend’s return.

As the silence drags on, Makoto becomes more fidgety and he almost opens his mouth to say something completely stupid when Haruka turns his head towards him. His blue eyes stay hidden behind his bangs and his mouth is open slightly.

“Ha – ”

“Makoto.”

Haruka withdraws a little, grip loosening on Makoto’s hand, and the brunet can’t help but feel nervous. Haruka’s mouth feels drier than ever, and he’d bolt right out the front door if not for Makoto’s tight hold on his hand. So he settles for staring at his knees and trying to form a coherent sentence in his head. It isn’t working.

"Haru?"

There’s that gentle, almost motherly tone of Makoto’s voice that reminds Haruka of a soft refreshing breeze yet the warmth of home at the same time. It’s comforting, it’s wonderful, and it’s something Haruka knows he wants to hear for the rest of his life. His chest feels a little tight and his stomach isn’t feeling much better, but Haruka can’t help but come to terms with how much he’s missed Makoto’s voice. Or just Makoto in general.

"What’s wrong, Haru?"

He swallows thickly, blocking Makoto’s view of his eyes which are probably a little damp by now and opens his mouth again.

"Makoto."

He’s trying so hard to convey his unspoken feelings towards Makoto (the familiarity that had built up over the years of being together that had resulted in conversations held with eyes instead of mouths and actions instead of words was now making things difficult; Haruka wanted to make sure his point got across to Makoto without any chance for misunderstanding) and yet his voice betrays him and shakes. Makoto continues waiting patiently. Like he’s always been with Haruka.

"I-" Haruka is trembling, but he can’t stop now so he takes another deep breath and continues.

"I’m sorry, Makoto."

It’s almost a whisper, but Makoto of course catches it and stares. Haruka, now that he’s said the most important thing, can’t seem to control himself anymore.

"I’m sorry Makoto. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say those hurtful things. I’m sorry for shouting at you. I’m sorry for what I said."

Makoto just sits there, looking like he’s seen a ghost or maybe accidentally stepped on a cat’s tail. He’s dumbfounded.

"You’ve always been there for me. You’ve always supported me, helped me. You’ve never given up on me, even when everyone else had."

Haruka’s voice cracks a little.

"You’re my best friend. And I’ve been nothing but horrible to you. I’ve realised, Makoto. I’ve realised how terrible I’ve been to you."

His shoulders are shaking, and his eyes are a little more than damp by now.

"I’m glad that you’ve found a university in Tokyo."

Every part of Haruka screams as he says this. It’s not just his voice that’s breaking, but knowing that he’s been nothing but a burden to Makoto makes whatever he’s feeling right now mean nothing. Even though Haruka has realised his dream lies within his best friend, Makoto would probably be even more burdened if Haruka continued with him. When he moves to Tokyo, Makoto can finally be free.

Makoto doesn’t speak immediately. The silence between them drags out over seconds, minutes. The clock ticks mercilessly and Haruka begins to worry if he said something wrong.

But Makoto was still holding his hand, so it was okay, right?

"Haru…"

The green eyes that Haruka had always found dazzling, either mesmerising or too bright to look at, caress Haruka’s cheek, his jaw line, all the way down his side and then back up to where his eyes are. He can feel the intensity of Makoto’s gaze on him, and finds himself unable to look away any longer.

It’s the first time in a long time that their eyes meet again. That they’re actually looking at each other. Haruka feels a small lump in his throat. Makoto wants to reach out, move closer to Haru.

"Haru, I wanted to ask you this the other night."

The other night, Haruka thinks. Makoto must be talking about _that_ night. When he had run away and cried himself to sleep. When he had nothing but Makoto Makoto Makoto in his head. What did Makoto have to say?

"I wanted to ask if you’d like to come with me."

Haruka almost falls forward. What?! Why did Makoto want him to come? Everything would be perfect for Makoto without his presence. If he hadn’t even been with Makoto all this while maybe Makoto would’ve been more successful, more popular, more loved. Happier.

"But I mean, if…if you’ve found a dream, I won’t interfere."

"I’ve found one."

Haruka thinks he sees Makoto’s eyes falter for a second, but doesn’t allow himself to be fooled. Makoto doesn’t deserve to deal with a lost case like himself anymore.

"O-oh." Makoto’s voice is blank, emotionless.

"I want to go with you."

This time it’s Makoto that almost falls forward, but he stares at Haruka in the most incredulous manner.

"But I don’t think I should," Haruka is whispering again, "I’ll only burden you again."

"No."

Makoto grips his hand tighter, squeezing his palm and rubbing his thumb along Haruka’s smooth skin.

"I also want to be with Haru."

He pulls the smaller boy closer to himself, wrapping him in a gentle loose hug just in case Haruka wanted to pull away. He doesn’t.

"But why?"

Haruka cannot believe Makoto. Haruka cannot believe why he would say that. He’s been nothing but worry, anxiety, burdensome for Makoto. Isn’t Makoto supposed to let him go?

"Because,"

The brunet pauses shortly and grips Haruka a little tighter, a little more forceful, a little more protective.

"Because you make me happy."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and concrit are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
